En las redes, my lady
by GamMery
Summary: Chat noir se burla de Ladybug por caer en las redes del "amor". -Historia corta-
1. chapter 1

Capítulo Único

-Chat noir, ¿podrías dejar de mirarme así?

-¿Así como muy lady?

-Como un idiota.

Ladybug lo miró de forma amenazante. El gato enmascarado sonrió con sorna y se acercó más al rostro de su compañera.

-Claro que puedo...

Ladybug lo miró esperanzada, al fin un poco de espacio personal.

-El problema es que no quiero.- sonrió genuina y gatunamente.

-Gatito tonto.- soltó un bufido un tanto divertida.

Vio al villano akumatizado acercarse, tenía forma de hombre-arácnido y haciendo gala de su semi- transformación tiraba telarañas como un demente.

-Chat, necesito que lo distraig..!- no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando se sintió apresada, la telaraña la tenía inmóvil de pies hasta hombros, sólo su cabeza estaba libre.

Chat noir golpeó al villano con su vara y corrió hacia ladybug

-¡My lady! ¿Estas bien?

llegó a ella con rapidez

-¡Se escapa! ve a por él! rapido, ve a por él!

Chat noir movió su cabeza de ladybug al villano, ¡Rayos! Ya no estaba, el maldito semi araña, humano, villano, semi todo ya no estaba!

-Se fue!

-Ya sé, ya sé.

Ladybug se movió como una oruga intentado liberarse y chat noir no pudo evitar reír

-No te rías y sácame chat noir!

Chat se sentó a su lado y ladybug le miró incrédula.

-¿No me oíste?

Chat la miro con cara de fingida tristeza

-Llevo meses, días y horas intentando que caigas en mis redes my lady, ¿para qué? Para que caigas en las redes de un arácnido, ¿Es por tu naturaleza de insecto? ¿Es que las mariquitas no se quedan con los guapos gatos?¿Es la naturaleza que está en mi contra?

Ladybug rodó los ojos entre fastidiada y divertida.

-Si chat noir, es culpa tuya por ser un mamífero.

-Vaya, no pensé que me seguirás está broma, me sorprende my lady, entonces debería aprovechar esta situación donde está usted sentada e inmovilizada y sumar puntos en mi conquista.

Se acercó a ella despacio, observando un leve carmín en las mejillas de su compañera de lucha.

-¡Los destruiré a todos!- El grito del arácnido los sorprendió a ambos.

-La competencia ha llegado- dijo chat noir sonriendo- bueno mi lady, será en otra ocasión, ¡Cataclismo!

Las telarañas se desacieron al contacto de las garras del felino.

Ladybug se incorporó entusiasmada

-¡Acabemos con esto!

Ambos corrieron hacia el villano.

 _continuará..._


	2. chapter 2

Tras correr y correr, Ladybug concluyó que al menos por hoy no podrían atrapar a la araña gigante, miró a chat noir con una mirada acusadora.

-Si no estuvieras siempre bromeando esto no habría pasado gatito.

chat sonrió

-Es inevitable al contemplar su belleza mi lady.

La pelinegra le sacó la lengua y tiró su yo-yo hasta un edificio.

-Nos vemos mañana Chat noir. Ya no nos queda tiempo, en cualquier momento la transformación acabará

-Hasta pronto my lady. Cuidado con las arañas en la noche, se meten en tu boca y te las tragas mientras duermes.

Chat noir río ante la asqueada mueca de Ladybug.

-Gato tonto.

Salió disparada, dejando a Chat noir atrás. A penas desapareció, su propia transformación comenzó a deshacerse.

Plagg apareció cansado y malhumorado.

-Vamos, vamos no te quedes ahí, ¡Quiero un buen trozo de Camembert!

Adrien suspiró.

-Lo siento amigo, tendrás que esperar un poco.

Llegaron a la Mansión Agreste de noche, y luego de darle su amado quedo a plagg, se fue a dormir. Lamentablemente para el, arañas por montones aparecieron en sus sueños. Que más bien fueron pesadillas.

Marinette despertó con la mitad de las tapas en el suelo, con tikki en su rostro.

-Marinette, llegarás tarde.

-Que hora es tikki?

tikki no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando marinette fijo su vista en la alarma y de un saltó se paró de su cama.

-¡Llegaré tarde!

tikki suspiró, eso había dicho.

Adrien iba tarde, tarde como nunca, corrió por las escaleras de la entrada de la escuela como un atleta profesional, entró y dobló por los pasillos

-Uh, que niño más veloz, podrías parar, me da pereza seguirte.

Plagg venía siguiéndole el paso con suma pereza.

No tuvo tiempo ni de contestar cuando sintió su cuerpo chocar, seguido de un golpe en su espalda y codo.

-Auch

Miró con preocupación al frente y vió a su compañera en el suelo, al igual que el.

-Marinette lo siento, no te ví venía tarde y no me fijé, de verdad lo siento, ¿Estas bien?

Preguntó preocupado, su compañera estaba roja y parecida aturdida.

-Y-yo sí! No te preocupes, Venía, ósea, corría distraída, soy muy tonta, lo-lo siento.

Marinette moría de la vergüenza, y Adrien la miraba confundido, se paró y le tendió una mano a la pelinegra. Marinette sintió sus mejillas arder, tomó la mano de Adrien temblorosa quien la paró con firmeza.

Ambos quedaron cerca del otro y por primera vez Adrien fue consientes de los hermosos ojos de Marinette, como los de Ladybug.

-Oye, tus ojos...

Marinette se puso como un tomate.

-Se parecen a los my...de alguien...

Marinette no sabía que responder, sentía su corazón bombear y bombear sangre, a penas y entendía lo que Adrien decía.

-¿No piensan entrar a mi clase, Adrien y marinette?

Ambos miraron sorprendidos hacia la voz, la profesor estaba en la puerta mirándolos acusadoramente.

Entraron cabizbajos y avergonzados, ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros.


End file.
